


My Hands in Your Hair

by MaesMora



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Don't Judge Me, Drabble, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Hair Braiding, Harry Potter Has Long Hair, I have a thing for hair, Idiots in Love, M/M, Messy buns are sexy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesMora/pseuds/MaesMora
Summary: Draco is having a bit of trouble getting his hair to cooperate, so Harry steps in to save the day. They get a bit side-tracked. These things happen.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679719
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	My Hands in Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zzledri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzledri/gifts).



> This was a delightful prompt from [zzledri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzledri/) on my [Tumblr](https://mirimora.tumblr.com/). She wanted a bit of Draco hair braiding, and I was quite happy to oblige!

A stream of muttered cursing caught Harry’s ear as he was passing the door to their bedroom, so he paused and poked his head in to see what had Draco in such a snit. His boyfriend was sitting in front of the vanity, glancing from the mirror, down to a book he had open in front of him, and back again. Those long, elegant fingers Harry loved so much were buried in Draco’s hair, which normally fell to the middle of his back but was currently half done up in what looked to be a complicated sort of braid gone wrong. A hand mirror spelled to float behind the blond shifted this way and that as Draco turned his head in an attempt to see where he’d missed a plait.

Harry tried to keep the smile out of his voice, but from the way Draco’s head jerked up and mercurial grey eyes narrowed dangerously at him he figured he probably hadn’t quite succeeded. 

“Having some trouble there, love?” 

He winced at the low growl he got by way of a reply and briefly debated fleeing for his life before his Gryffindor courage rose to the fore and propelled him further into the room. 

“Okay, okay. Stupid question—” he held out his hands, palms forward in a placating gesture as he came to a stop just behind the stool Draco was perched on, “I’m sorry. Can I help?”

Draco considered him silently, eyeing his reflection in the vanity mirror just long enough to have Harry squirming in place before the other man huffed and removed his hands from his hair. His tone conveyed the same doubt Harry recognized when Draco questioned Harry’s sanity, which was at least twice a day, he was sure.

“I don’t see how you could. What on earth would you know about styling hair with that blasted bird’s nest of yours always looking as if you don’t even own a brush?”

Draco’s eyes flitted up to Harry’s hair to emphasize his point, which was in its usual messy bun while he was at home. Nevermind the fact that the blond had complained bitterly the last time Harry’d gotten fed up and had it cut high and tight on the sides and in back and barely left enough of a fringe to obscure the famous scar marring his forehead. It had amused Harry enough that he hadn’t cut it again after that, instead managing the wild, untamable mass by tying it back as often as possible. He did like pleasing Draco, after all, and if his lover liked combing his fingers through Harry’s hair while they lounged about at home or even better tightening a fist in it while they.. Well, he’d put up with both the cracks about it being unmanageable and the extra time it took in the shower to wash it if it made Draco happy.

“Ha bloody ha. Now quit scowling at me and hold still. Does it have to be like in that manual you have there, or is any braid alright?”

A patently annoyed eyebrow arch accompanied Draco’s response.

“If any braid would do, why do you think I would be attempting to do _this one_ , Harry?”

Harry gave him a flat look in the mirror before sinking his hands into Draco’s hair and slowly, gently teasing the silky strands apart until it was all loose and flowing freely down his back again. Shaking it out and giving Draco’s head a bit of a massage while he was at it, he smirked at the low, pleased hum Draco made at the feel of his nails scratching lightly along his scalp. While he did this, he studied the moving pictures in the book on the vanity, and when he felt Draco relax against him he gathered a few small sections of hair and slowly started plaiting them, carefully adding hair to each section as he went.

For his part, Draco watched Harry carefully in the mirror as he worked, and it slowly became apparent that Draco was going to have to eat his words. Not that he was likely to actually admit he’d been wrong out loud, of course. He liked it better when he had Harry off balance. The Gryffindor was infinitely more fun to tease that way. After a while Draco closed his eyes and just basked in the attention Harry afforded him. There were very few things in life he enjoyed more than quiet moments like this, just the two of them together at home. At the sound of Harry clearing his throat, Draco blinked his eyes open and looked up at him through the mirror.

“Does this meet with His Majesty’s approval, then?”

Harry’s tone was sardonic, but his smile gave the lie to it as he tied the end of the braid off with a bit of light blue ribbon that had been laying on top of the vanity next to the book. He watched Draco to gauge his reaction as the other man leaned forward and examined his hair thoroughly in the mirror, the little hand mirror also zooming up from where it had settled on the vanity to show him the finished product from every angle. After a long, drawn out silence, Draco turned toward him with a haughty sniff and a superior tilt to his chin.

“I suppose it will do. Where did you learn to braid hair?”

Draco eyed him suspiciously, and Harry laughed and shook his head at his lover’s antics as he replied, tone rife with amusement.

“Did you forget who my roommates were before we moved in together? Luna taught me, of course. You two have really similar hair, you know—” Harry broke off hastily as Draco’s brows began to knit together in a scowl and changed course. “Yours is better, of course. Very silky and..and shiny!”

He fidgeted under the blond’s regard until Draco relented and grabbed a fistful of Harry’s shirt, tugging him down til his face was level with Draco’s and murmured, “You’re damn right it is.” And promptly kissed him senseless.

When they came up for air a few breathless moments later, Draco was smirking up at Harry and looking very pleased with himself, and Harry was blinking slowly and trying to rearrange his thoughts into something reasonably coherent.

“Er..weren’t we going somewhere tonight if you were so determined to fix your hair up this fancy?”

Grey eyes darkened suggestively as Draco stood and slowly started backing Harry towards their bed. The Gryffindor stumbled a few times on the way, stopping when he felt his calves brush the mattress. Draco splayed one hand against Harry’s chest and grinned at him impishly before giving him a little push that sent Harry sprawling onto his back, his own eyes wide swathes of green that fixed on Draco intently as the man crawled up after him and straddled his waist. 

“I changed my mind. We’re staying in now. Do I hear any objections?”

Harry’s throat worked as he swallowed, and his hands slowly came up to settle on Draco’s hips, tugging him down as he met his stare with a single-minded intensity, voice husky as he replied, “Nope. Not a one.”

They didn’t make it to dinner at the Manor like they were supposed to that night, but they weren’t very sorry about it, as it happened.


End file.
